fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Traveler (video game)
The Traveler is a 2013 third-person survival, strategy and role-playing game developed by BlueWater Inc. and published by Vendetta Tech. The game was directed by Michael Castalline, who was also the director and creator of these popular horror video games, Nightmares Watch and The Beacon. Plot Justin Raflamme (the main protagonist), a young scavenger, is seen scavenging in the city of Trusko which is devastated during the Battle of Trusko. While he is looting the supplies, he is caught by the soldiers of Umbrella. Soon, he manages to fight them off and escapes the city in a stolen military truck while being chased by these soldiers. He soon crashes the vehicle, and manages to exit the truck unharmed but is surrounded by several Umbrella military vehicles. He is then rescued by a mysterious person named Amanda Houston, who then reveals and introduces herself to Justin. They both then entered a huge and slightly devastated city, which is held by the Liberation Army led by Commander Hoodie. Justin is then recruited and becomes a member of the organization. He is then given a apartment, which consists of two bedrooms, a living room, two bathrooms, a kitchen, a storeroom that can be used to store weapons and a dressing room. He is given many missions to infiltrate several Umbrella bases and steal materials and important documents from them as well as leading his own crews to attack Umbrella's territories. He is also given several missions to loot supplies from their territories as well as spying their turfs. Commander Hoodie also gives Justin several missions to assassinate several high ranking officers of Umbrella and even orders Justin to bomb three strategically important Umbrella bases. During some of the missions being given to Justin, Amanda accompanies Justin and after these missions are completed, both of them grow closer toward each other, and even start dating together. One day, Commander Hoodie gives Justin a task to assassinate a high ranking officer named Vladimir Petrenko in a Umbrella laboratory. Justin then infiltrates the lab and disguises himself as a security personnel after killing one of the guard, when Justin approaches Petrenko's office, he confronts Petrenko and attempts to kill him with his suppressed pistol but is caught by several security guards, and one of them proceeds to knock him out. When he awakes, he finds himself being transferred to Umbrella's main headquarter, there he meets Charles Matheson, the leader of Umbrella for the first time. He is then physically tortured by a high ranking officer when he refuses to reveal his sender. After being beaten many times, the officer grows tired and decides to kill Justin with her pistol. Being she could shoot Justin, she is then ambushed by Amanda, who proceeds to kill the officer with her laser sword. After Amanda unties Justin, they both attempt to escape the building but all of the paths that lead to the exit are blocked by security guards. There, they both decide to change their plan and kill the leader. They then proceed to breach his office to confront Charles. But as soon as they enter the office, Charles has shot Justin in the leg, rendering him unable to walk. Amanda attempts to charge at him with her laser sword but before she could hit him with it, Charles manages to shoot her in the stomach when she gets close enough. Both Justin and Amanda helplessly lies on the floor. When Justin attempts to reach his gun, Charles picks it up and crushes it with his bare hands. Both start reaching out toward each other while being mocked by Charles several times. When they finally reach each other, a team of Liberation Army soldiers breach into his office, and one of them manages to shoot Charles in the chest, killing the leader of Umbrella. Both Justin and Amanda are then rescued by the team while the whole building are bombarded by an air strike. With the Umbrella being weakened as the result of the death of its leader, the Liberation Army takes the chance to invade the last remaining territories being held by Umbrella. Justin then leads 3,000 LA soldiers along with Amanda and other teammates to viciously march toward the capital city of Umbrella. After a long battle, the city is then taken over by the LA army, thus reuniting the country of Arnelia as well as disbanding Umbrella as a faction. In the end scene, the President of Liberation Army honors Justin and Amanda as well as the other soldiers that have fight in the civil war. He is then given by Commander Hoodie a high position within the Liberation Army. Later, a huge prototype robot suddenly emerges from the ground and starts attacking everyone in the base. The scene then fades in blackness. Gameplay The Traveler is a survival and action roleplaying game played from a third-person perspective. The player assumes control of a rogue scavenger named Justin Raflamme. The players complete missions with set objectives to progress through the story. Outside the missions, the player are free to roam the open world. The world of the game takes place in a war-torn country called the Republic of Arnelia where two factions, the Liberation Army owned by the new government of Arnelia and the Umbrella Nationalist Party, fights to control the whole country. The whole areas and provinces of the country may be explored without restriction, although the story progress unlocks more gameplay content. Players may use melee attacks, firearms and explosives to fight enemies, and may run, walk, jump, swim or use vehicles to navigate the world. In combat, auto-aim and a cover system may be used as assistance against enemies. Should players take damage, their health meter will regenerate to its halfway point and will stop until they take objects that would heal the health even further. If they die, they will respawn at Justin's apartment. If they die in a mission, however, they can choose the area where the mission takes place and respawn. -More contents coming soon-